


We meet again

by Wasitadream



Series: Working with Ben [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream





	We meet again

They had been shooting the first episode of the season, and Ben couldn't get that night out of his mind. It had been nearly three weeks since the night at the production party, and now every time he saw Sarah he tried to avoid her. He felt so guilty the first day he saw her on set, her lip was still a little swollen and he saw the bruise under the collar of her blouse. He couldn't get that guilt out of his head, he had used her for his own selfish needs and he wanted to make it all go away.  Sarah came over to where he and Martin were standing and gave them some direction for the next scene then turned and walked away.

"So tell me, why are you avoiding her?" 

"I'm not."

"Yea, Ben, you are. Even Amanda has noticed it. So tell me why. Did she say something, because I think she's brilliant."

"No, it's nothing she did." Ben then realized he had admitted avoiding her in a way and cursed under his breath. He then saw Martin raising his eyebrows.

"What have you done now?" Before Ben could answer the director stared shouting and they started filming. After a few hours they took a break to reset some things and Martin called for Sarah. Ben tried to walk away but Martin had caught hold of his coat and pulled him back. Sarah walked while looking at notes scrawled on her clipboard before she nearly ran into Ben. 

"Shit, sorry. Did you guys need something?"

"Did this idiot do something to upset you?"

"Um" there was a long pause as she looked into Ben's eyes. "No. Why?" Martin looked to Ben then back to Sarah. 

"I just thought he was acting funny, but are you sure you’re not cross with him or something." Sarah chuckled as she looked at Martin.

"Is this some sort of hazing thing? Cause I am really lost right now." Ben didn't know what to do, he didn't want Martin to pressure her to talk about it. 

"No, just checking up on him." Martin gave Sarah a smile and she just shook her head. 

"Well, anything to help. Get ready boys, we'll be shooting again in 5." 

After Sarah walked away Ben punched Martin's arm. 

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Me, why did you call her over here?"

"Because you’re lying to me. Now tell me the truth." 

"Shit. Fine, just not here. Later."  Martin had a smug smile; he knew Ben was hiding something. 

Another few hours passed and they were finally finished for the day, Ben agreed to go to Marin's house to explain. When he got there Amanda answered the door and by the look on her face he knew Martin had said something to her. 

"What did you do now Benedict?"

"Ugh, I'll explain, where's Martin?"

"He just went to check on the kids. Have a seat."  Soon Martin came down and saw Ben sitting there looking guilty as ever. 

"Alright, something happened. I feel so fucking guilty I can barely look at her. I gave her that busted lip, the night of the party." Martin looked at Ben, while Amanda slapped his arm.

"What now let me explain? See I had gone out for a smoke and asked her along. Then we both saw a certain pair of people having it off in the ally, well I pulled her back inside and we ended up doing the same thing in the store room." Amanda slapped him again and Martin just nodded behind her. 

'Well, I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanted to know if she realized who it was, the next thing I know we're both like crazed teenagers. The busted lip came when I kissed her kind of hard, but she did seem to enjoy it."

"Damn it Ben, I like her. She's funny and clever." Amanda was scolding him and he knew what she was getting at. 

"She didn't seem fazed by it all today when we spoke to her." Martin looked at Ben. "Maybe she doesn't see it as a bad thing Ben. You should at least talk to her, if nothing else; see if she's still a fan of yours."

The next day was a long one on set, but at the end of the day Ben knew he still had something else to take care of. He waited for Sarah to walk out from the production office, and when she did he called out to her. She walked over to him, her eyes red like she had been crying.

"Everything alright luv?" Sarah didn't say anything just kind of shrugged and Ben asked if she could talk to him. When she nodded he led her to a private room and shut the door. 

"First off, are you alright?"

"Yea, Mark and I just have different opinions as to what is my job and what his is. I'm fine really though, in the end we both got out what we needed to say and then we kissed and made up so to speak."

"Good, I hate seeing you look so upset."

"Second?"

"Oh, yes, well. About the night at the production party, I feel so guilty" Sarah held a hand up as she interrupted him. 

"Ben, let me stop you right there. Don't. There is absolutely no need for you to feel guilty. We were both willing parties, and I meant what I said by the way. You were fucking amazing." She smiled at him as he blushed slightly. 

"Thanks, um, well."

"Ben, it’s fine. Look I can be totally cool if you just want to leave it how it is. I know it's not something I am used to doing, but I sure as hell needed it. So thank you."

"Right then." He looked her over now as she looked up him with her sparkling green eyes, then that something else inside him took over. "Want to have another go?"

"God yes." She then crossed the space between them and kissed him with a fury that spurred something deep inside him. He pulled at her top and she broke the kiss long enough to slide her shirt over her head. Ben pulled his own shirt off and saw her lips turn up at the corners. 

"Isn't that my job, taking your clothes off." Ben smiled as felt her fingertips trailing down his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave it to you from now on." She pulled at the top of his slacks playfully as she started kissing his chest. Her tongue and teeth grazing their way down his lean body.  She quickly undid his slacks and started pulling them off painfully slow as she bit down in his hip, leaving behind a mark similar to the one he gave her. 

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble luv."  She smiled at him before pushing his slacks down further, freeing him from his restraint. She let her tongue caress his long hard cock while he watched.  She held onto his hips as she used every skill she could think of on him. The way she twirled you tongue around him, teasing just around the ridge of the head, and how she moaned when he was plunged deep in her throat. His fingers grabbed her hair as he started moving his hips back and forth. He could see her pulling at her nipple while she moaned as he pushed further into her mouth. 

"Do you like it when I fuck that perfect little mouth of yours?" She moaned as an answer and Ben moved a little faster now, seeing tears forming in her eyes. For a split second he stopped, worried she was in pain, but soon her hands on his hips pulling at him threw that thought out. He pulled at her hair, causing her to pull him from her lips. She stood up into his embrace, his hands finding her ass. He walked them over to a table and put Sarah on it, pushing her back as he slid her skirt up around her waist. He grinned at Sarah as he looked over her pink thong. He ran his fingers over her as she writhed waiting for him. 

"You’re soaking wet naughty girl."

"All because of you." Her reply came between breaths as he teased. He couldn't wait so he pulled her panties aside as he ran his length along her opening. With her legs hooked over his arms, he grabbed her hips and plunged deep into her. She moaned his name and random curses as he found his steady pace. Sarah arched her back and clenched her muscles around him, letting him know how much she was enjoying. She cried out as he pushed hard, making her walk the fine line between pleasure and pain.

"Fuck Ben, keep going." She took two of fingers in her mouth, and then put them between her legs, rubbing at her throbbing clit while he watched. The sight of it nearly pushing him over the edge. She pulled her legs up and crossed her ankles, getting tighter around him as she drew near her threshold. He felt her body tense and she clamped down around him. She opened her mouth, but on sound came out as she orgasmed. The feeling of her pulsating put him in that place of intense pleasure. His eyes couldn't focus and the room seemed dark. The only things he could hear were her moans and his heartbeat in his head. His pace was unrelenting as he searched for his own release. 

"OH God, Ben please come for me." That was it, all he needed to hear to push him that much harder. She could see he needed to hear her and continued. 

"Yes, fuck me." She used the last of her strength to tighten around him and soon heard him groaning as he pulled out of her and came across her mound. She laid back and caught her breath while he turned and collapsed onto a chair a few feet away. Soon he heard her laughing and he looked over to her, watching the way she looked as she smiled. He watched as she slid off her panties and wiped herself off with them. She rolled her head to the side, looking at him. 

"You wanna keep these as a memento?" He smiled, plenty of women had offered him their panties but it was usually to try to get him to have sex with them. She then slid off the table and smoothed her skirt down. She fixed her bra and started sliding her shirt back on. Soon she walked over and leaned down to kiss his cheek, but he turned catching her lips with his. His hand caught her cheek and when she pulled away he kept his gaze on hers. She reached for his other hand, and when he took her hand, she placed her thong in his palm before pulling away from him. 

"We should do this again sometime." She ran her fingers threw her hair then headed out the door. Ben grabbed his shirt, stuffed her panties into his pocket and did up his trousers before going to look for her, but it was too late, she had already left. He stood there for a moment and thought about what she said, he defiantly wanted to do that again.


End file.
